megakampaniafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Bardas Groźny
Bardas Groźny (1218 - 1264) - despota Grecji w latach 1237 - 1240 oraz chan Węgier w latach 1249 - 1261. Jeden z najsławniejszych i najczęściej wspominanych w pieśniach (z powodu swojego życiorysu) możnych Europy. Życiorys Bardas urodził się w 1218 r. Jego ojcem był król Grecji, Leoncjusz Wyzwoliciel, wódz zwycięskiego powstania przeciwko rycerzom Zakonu Krzyżackiego. Miał bardzo trudne dzieciństwo - urodził się w trakcie wielkich najazdów Węgrów pod wodzą Ádárna Spowiednika. Jego ojciec został w 1220 r. zamordowany na rozkaz węgierskiego chana, a starszy brat - Helios - dostał się w 1221 r. do niewoli (miał wtedy cztery lata) i został wychowany na węgierskim dworze. Sam Bardas zdołał uciec z rąk Madziarów i dostał się do Włoch, gdzie przyjęli go współbracia Grecy z ziem dawnej Wielkiej Grecji. Tam przebywał aż do 1232 r., wsławiając się wieloma bitewnymi czynami, oraz poprzysiągł zemstę zabójcy swego ojca. Przysięga ta w wielu aspektach ukierunkowała jego dalsze życie. W roku 1232 r. właśnie papież Anaklet III ogłosił krucjatę, mającą wyzwolić z rąk tengryjskich Węgrów Grecję. Nie wahając się ani chwili, Bardas dołączył się do krzyżowców, wsławiając się odwagą. To dzięki swoim czynom oraz wyjątkowemu krasomówstwu zdołał przekonać Ojca Świętego do przekazania jemu greckiej korony. Rządy Bardasa nie trwały jednak długo. Już w kilka lat po utworzeniu niepodległego despotatu, Ádárn ponownie uderzył. W 1240 r. zdobył Tesalonikę, chwytając Bardasa do niewoli. Ten jednak uznał to tylko za okazję do zemsty. Przeszedł na wiarę tengryjską i, ponownie wykorzystując swoje zdolności przemawiania i dyplomacji, sprawił, że chan wypuścił go z lochów, a także, w ramach rekompensaty za utraconą koronę, nadał mu we władanie Trację (jeszcze w 1240), a następnie Adrianopol (1246). Ponadto zdołał on odnaleźć i zaopiekować się swym bratem - Heliosem. Chan Ádárn nie mógł wiedzieć, że tymczasem jego wróg planował rewanż. Potajemnie podkopywał jego niezwykle silny autorytet wśród poddanych i przekonywał możnych, że to on będzie lepszym władcą. Jego działania przyniosły wreszcie skutek - w 1249 r. znaczna część węgierskich magnatów wsparła sprawę Bardasa. Ádárn został obalony i zmuszony do ucieczki do Tesaloniki, a w Esztergomie doszło do koronacji nowego chana. Ten rozpoczął swe rządy od drastycznych zmian. Przeniósł on dwór z Esztergomu do odległego Konstantynopola i nakazał, by w jego obecności używać tylko greki. Wywołało to wielkie niezadowolenie rodzimej szlachty, która bała się, że greccy możni osiągną dominującą pozycję w państwie. W efekcie wybuchł wielki bunt, który wspierał prawa do tronu Urbana Szlachetnego, dalekiego potomka chana Árpáda I Sprawiedliwego. Walcząc z rebeliantami, Bardas nie próżnował w środkach, stosując najwymyślniejsze tortury, a jeśli odkrył, że jakieś miasto lub wieś wspiera jego oponentów, nie miał żadnych skrupułów - równał je z ziemią, mordując wielu mieszkańców. Stąd do dziś Węgrzy nazywają go chanem Bardasem Groźnym. Jak się jednak okazało, te drakońskie metody przyniosły odwrotny skutek - zamiast stłamsić wolę oporu, tylko ją wzmocniły. W międzyczasie jednak Bardas zaczął przeczuwać klęskę i w trakcie uroczystości w konstantynopolitańskiej bazylice Hagia Sophia, teraz zamienionej na tengryjską świątynię, koronował się w 1252 r. na chana Grecji. Zyskał tym sobie wielu zwolenników wśród Greków. Jak się okazało, niewiele to dało. W 1253 r. Bardas został schwytany i wydany przed Urbana. Ten skazał go na banicję i odebrał koronę Almosa Wielkiego. W ten sposób skończyły się rządy greckiego despoty na Węgrzech. Musiał się on jednak zmierzyć z nowym zagrożeniem - Ádárnem. W jego ręku pozostawała wciąż Tesalonika - największe greckie miasto (obok Konstantynopola) w jej europejskiej części. Teraz eks-chan przystąpił do ofensywy, chcąc schwytać Bardasa i odebrać mu koronę. Doszło do kolejnych walk, w trakcie których Bardas wielokrotnie poświęcał nawet wielu ludzi, byle tylko zbliżyć się do Vajloka, byle tylko dokonać dawno poprzysięgniętej zemsty. Jak się okazało, nieskutecznie, zaś poniesione straty tylko przybliżały jego wroga do osiągnięcia celu. Wreszcie w 1261 r. Ádárn koronował się na chana greckiego, w kilka miesięcy później oddał jednak koronę swemu synowi, Imremu. Czując zbliżającą się śmierć, postanowił pogodzić się ze swym śmiertelnym wrogiem. Do spotkania obydwu doszło w 1262 r. Tam Ádárn wyznał swoje winy Bardasowi, a ten - swoje Ádárnowi. Po tych wyznaniach obaj stwierdzili, że goniąc za zemstą utracili wiosnę, lato i jesień życia, stając się zgrzybiałymi starcami. Wzajemnie sobie przebaczyli swe przewiny. Resztę swojego życia Bardas, będący wciąż księciem Tracji, spędził na odbudowie swych wyniszczonych wieloletnią wojną ziem oraz kontemplacjach religijnych, stając się filozofem i teologiem, cenionym z powodu znajomości trzech doktryn religijnych - chrześcijańskiej, tengryjskiej i islamskiej. Zmarł w 1264, a jego żywot opiewają do dziś działa tak chrześcijańskie (wyczyny w trakcie bytności we Włoszech i na krucjatach) oraz tengryjskie i węgierskie (wątek walki między nim, a Ádárnem). Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie według narodowości Kategoria:Grecy Kategoria:Władcy Kategoria:Władcy ościenni Kategoria:Królowie Kategoria:Władcy Węgier Kategoria:Władcy Grecji Kategoria:Miletyjczycy Kategoria:Historia Kategoria:Portrety